lastarrivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Weekly Update
Weekly Update Every week, this page will be updated with a brief summary of what's been going on in the game. This is not an exhaustive list, but will allow players to catch up on the events they may have missed. Major plot points will be noted as well. The period of January 1, 2012 - February 29, 2012 is considered to be the Beta, and therefore things are not set in stone. No major plot points will be revealed during this time and players are encouraged to use the time to get used to the journal format, flesh out their characters, and meet the other players. January 2012 BETA Week 1 We begin to introduce the characters. *Anna accepts visitors at her home, including Merrick, Ward, and Elie. *Alyss decides to sell some of her paintings. *Hero, Ivan, and Brisance meet at a bar. *Marcelo is a little intrigued by the young blind girl (Alyss). *Alpha calls a staff meeting. *Madame Nacht holds an Open House; Merrick thinks maybe she's a good person to ask for love advice? (Hint: probably not the best idea, Mer.) **Ward gets a part-time job washing dishes at the Raven's Nest. *Marcelo and Merrick visit Alyss at the Library. *Anna goes to the Market, where she gets a disturbing reading from Alyss--her husband might be alive! **She and Brisance discuss the weapon potential of potatoes and peppers, and then Anna gets walked home by Ward. *Alyss and Ben Better discuss ghosts and metal arms. *Ward feels a little bit of fatherly protection toward Alyss, and escorts her to Madame Nacht to ask her questions. **Brisance conducts Important Observational Research disguised as a coat, because Ward is a Very Interesting Subject. *Anna hates to be alone, so it's a good thing Brisance is there, as well as four playful but sleepy kittens. **Marcelo also stops by with an idea for a trade. *Brisance is fascinated by Alyss's art, and thus makes a new friend. **Then Marcelo suggests rocketry to Brisance, which, while fun, doesn't seem to have the same appeal as Blowing Things Up. **Benjamin learns that this is Brisance's art, duh. *Alyss goes to work in Ben's shop for a bit, until Devlin appears and throws her visions into overdrive by accident. *Ward has had a rough night, but it only gets rougher--Devlin tries to help him against her better judgement, which sets off his healing power--and his fingers are restored in a minute rather than a week. Running on instinct and a sudden, desperate hunger, he drags her to Anna's, where he knows he can get a meal. Dev tries to duck out but Anna has none of it, insisting that Dev stay til morning when the curfew is lifted. Ward and Anna name the kittens (Minx, Tiramisu, Honey, and Clem), in hopes that he'll remember them better. Then he leaves despite the curfew, because something is pushing at his memory. In the morning, Dev tries to leave without saying goodbye, but Anna will have none of that. At least, not without a full, tasty breakfast! *Dr. Arkalian chooses the nice day to paint his sign, but keeps getting interrupted. **First there's Anna, who at least has a sandwich for him as well as some arrowroot; **then Alyss, who needs medical attention; **then Hero, whom Arkalian detests; **Fortuna, who is unsettling; **and then Brisance--who causes an explosion loud enough to startle him into ruining the sign. And when he insists she replace the wood, things turn a bit ugly and threatening... *Farmer Braeburn opens up his market stall. The passers-by are treated to his banjo stylings and his boisterous, friendly conversation. *Hero brings some pressies for Fortuna--''sparklers''! *Ben goes out walking with Brisance. How many attractive redheads does this guy know?? **Fortuna and Brisance hit it off and are soon as thick as thieves. Week 2 *Feymous Brendel appears, and Ben Better tries to explain why the University is so dangerous. Marcelo doesn't help matters. Cue some male posturing, and vague confusion from Fey. *Ward brings a gift to Anna in the form of a wonderful patchwork rocking chair. *Anna and Alyss meet Fortuna in the market. There's some discussion about the weather, and then Anna offers spinning lessons of a different type than what Fortuna knows. **Tammy checks in on Fortuna, and the idea of foxes comes up. **Fortuna literally runs into Ward. The conversation turns to a meandering mutual "I don't know," which could be either really funny or really sad. *We meet Wyatt Walker and Shaman, who also literally run into each other. Shaman sees spirits, while Wyatt sees the heat signature of a man flailing around at nothing. This is a good start... *Ben calls on Alyss, who is surprised to meet someone so methodical about how he talks to her. Ben wonders if Alyss is flirting with him...? **And then Merrick checks in on her. The two of them argue about who might have offended whom more, and then Merrick takes her out for cocoa. **And THEN, Haunt appears, looking for a fortune-teller. He expects an old woman, but meets instead a beautiful blind girl. He then proceeds to make innuendo after innuendo until he realizes Alyss is not actually coming on to him. He requests a reading, one that essentially tells him that Alyss is Someone Important Who Will Help Him. She doesn't believe her own reading of herself. *Anna has a surprise for Ivan, courtesy of a request from Tammy. Three words: TINY KITTEN SWEATER. Oh, won't he just be thrilled. *Ward has a suggestion for Devlin: don't advertise for "backroom work" unless you really know what you're getting yourself into. There's some discussion about the nature of her ability, and then Ward offers to help distribute the flyers. **Haunt is amused at the wording on the flyer, but upon meeting her, he thinks she really might be helpful. Dev is not to happy to be paid in toffee when she COULD have a diamond, but Haunt's her first job lead, so...why not. We also find out that Haunt is one paranoid dude. Also also, Dev realizes that Ward might have a point, darnit. Haunt asks for help finding a package runner, and points her in the direction of Ben Better's shop. **Merrick helps her put up a flyer or two, then suggests she talk to Marcelo sometime. **And last, Hero is too damn cold but he has a moment to talk to her. He seems to be the millionth person to suggest she see Anna...Dev starts to wonder if it's such a great thing for her secret to be known to someone who knows everyone in the world. Failing that, maybe she can talk to Tammy... *Chemy flirts with Merrick a bit. Okay, more than a bit. But hey, now he gets to see Mer again, right? **Haunt wants to be rid of HIS mutation, but it may not be a simple thing to erase. Instead, he and Chemy work out how to suppress it a little. **Wait, are that girl's eyes...BLEEDING? Chemy would like to have a few words with Alyss's doctor! **Wendy wonders if her, ah, problem could be solved through the Transfiguration Shoppe. But how does one change the form of something that has no form? Hmmm. *Ben and Alyss pay a visit to Elie at the forge to discuss Alyss's metal arm. **Later, Ward stops by to drop of some metal, grab a bite to eat, and edit Devlin's resume. **Still later, Merrick also has a delivery of metal for her...and in return, Elie has a Really Cool Weapon for him. Week 3 *Anna gets a visit from Farmer Braeburn, introduces the kittens to their grandpappy, and then tells her 'Pa' about her reading. She's still missing her husband...that's okay, isn't it? *Ward has a few things on his to-do list, including the usual Search. Who should appear but Alyss? He gives her some beeswax and a stylus for her to try writing words she can read with her fingertips. **That Soulless isn't...following him, is it? Now that's just not right. Did it just warn him about something?? *Shaman is in a bad way, having eaten Cyclamen and unable to process such a potent poison. He's very lucky to find the Clinic and its resident healer. Anna gets to learn about yet another person's ability. *Tammy needs Parts For A Fox. Alyss has to paint it first though. And then they can start collecting the parts. **This is a job for...Ben Better! *Haunt visits Alyss again. Serious flirting, mostly Haunt trying to keep his libido in check while Alyss traipses innocently about in her jammies. Also, Haunt accidentally draws the Tower card, which never bodes well. NOTE: The next few threads are posted in approximate order of how they HAPPENED, rather than when they were created on the comm. Once Bri explodes, there's a fair bit of chaos. *Brisance is feeling the itch that means it's time to explode. But first, she has to say goodbye (for now) to her Anna-Banana. *Talk about wrong place, wrong time. Devlin's ability sparks Bri's explosion a bit too early...and Dev is NOT AMUSED about this whole CRAZY CHICK BLOWING UP thing. Not amused at ALL. *Oh, Devlin, Devlin, Devlin. Dr. Arkalian just wants to help--well, maybe 'wants' is not quite the right word. But now we have a Brat and a Prat snarking at each other while the latter tries to put the former back together after she nearly got blown up. *Meanwhile, Marcelo, Merrick, and Haunt go out after Curfew to find out what caused the explosion. **The Soulless go to investigate as well, but when they see Merrick, they close in and take Merrick--peacefully--to the Keep. **Wyatt Walker is sent to check it out as well, and he questions the first person he sees: Marcelo, who is none too happy to talk to one of Alpha's boys. Marcelo shows hinm a bone fragment, so obviously the victim (or perp?) was human. Wyatt also picks up on the trail of a possible witness... *Hero shows up at the scene. Marcelo immediately blames him for the chaos, and by extension, for Merrick's incarceration. Marcelo punches Hero in the eye--bad idea because it just gave him a bad burn. Hero scornfully tells Marcelo that there is a difference between knights and Knights. *A little later that night, Anna gets a visit from Hero. He shares the news about Merrick. They talk for a while about the nature of the rebellion and why Alpha really does need to be stopped. Hero muses about how he can't remember the first time he knew of cats--the kittens are climbing his pant leg--and Anna offers to put him up for the night. And then things turn a little--no pun intended--steamy between them. **In the morning, Hero is gone, but Wyatt knocks at the Clinic door to speak to Anna about the possibility of a wounded witness. Good thing she has an alibi and doesn't appear to be involved in anything...except like an idiot, she actually invites him back for tea. What was she thinking?? *Meanwhile, back at the Keep, Merrick is interrogated by Elizabeth Burkett and Zev about his ability. What starts as a fairly loose Good Cop/Bad Cop investigation turns a bit creepy when one of Zev's tattoos transfers itself to Merrick instead. But that's not going to cause any real problems, right? Right? Yeah. Totally not. Week 4 *Alyss rushes to Anna in a panic, totally convinced that her ability is causing her to seduce EVERYONE. Except Alyss isn't quite clear on what 'seduce' actually means. *Later, Alyss trips on a chicken at Farmer Braeburn's stall, tries Beulah's FAMOUS River Monster Pie, and enjoys a bit of banjo music. **Haunt buys some pies and mistakes the sheepdog, Rex, for Beulah. Don't let HER find out about that. *Ward needs to tell Hero about the Soulless he met the other day. Hero decides to be cautious but is glad for the info. Whoever heard of a Soulless alone, responding the way that one did? February 2012 BETA Week 1 *Wendy is introduced and chats with Fey *Mme Nacht goes shopping *Ward lands a job with RPS *Merrick and Fey go junking *Anna sees Hero off and goes to give Marcelo a hand Week 2 *Merrick is late getting home- but he has cake! *Alyss and Haunt have a slumber party *Liz explains the tattoo fiasco *Ward does odd jobs *Liz gets a scarf Week 3 *Gideon is introduced *Marcelo meets Griff *Mimi is introduced *Gideon is going to have to put that "Post No Bills" sign somewhere more prominent *Dr. Arkalian ventures outside. And promptly regrets it. *Ward drops in on Anna and the cycle begins again. *Aret is introduced. *Marcelo and Hero go out for drinks. Week 4 *Issac is introduced. *Haunt and Ward at RPS *Mimi offers to be Dr. A's assistant. *Merrick and Devlin chat *Anna and Farmer Braeburn chat *Alyss and Haunt again *Clinic open for business March 2012 Week 1 *A lone soulless appears. April 2012 Week 1 May 2012 Week 1 *Ward tries to find some more details on "Fritz" *Bri might have sort of kind of accidentally unintentionally maybe blown up the water tower? Week 2 *Alyss has a bad case of the mopes. *Soulless and Inquisitor event. *Gideon asks Anna if she has a cure for the motor mouth virus. Week 3 *Fey goes looking for Kara-Lynn *Anna!Sheep *Bunneh!Chance Week 4 *Puppy!Ward *Peacock!Alpha *Lizard!Marcelo June 2012 Week 1 *Anna is getting fed up with this mechanically-induced drought. **It is so totally not Bri's fault. Nope. Not at all. Bread? July 2012 Week 1 August 2012 Week 1 *